Visions
by SpookyZalost
Summary: ok so tootie starts having visions of the future and timmy is fed up with trixie now they must work together to make sure that future never hapens but along the way they find true love. Rated T for Drama and some minor violence vicky's fault
1. Chapter 1

Visions

by

mulege

Chapter 1

**A/N: sorry for the text walls it seems that the uploader wont make the corrections I need as of 4/5/2010 so I have to wait until the spacing issue is fixed as such you will have to deal with the text wall but I will fix as soon as possible. (Thanks!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly odd parents or any of the characters from that show they belong to butch Hartman.**

She woke up in his bed feeling heat on her brow looking around she noticed it was hotter than usual then she looked up and noticed her roof was gone.

She saw that she was standing in what was once her home now a destroyed pile of debris and all around her the city was nothing but walls of fire.

She suddenly was surrounded as the firestorm erupted around her swirling in a Giant column of fire sucking the air out of her lungs.

As her vision faded she saw the person she loved walking towards her too late to save her then she woke up gasping for air.

This was the fifth time this month she had the dream the one of Dimsdale utterly destroyed by her evil sister Vicky.

She didn't quite know what to make of it and was scared because each time was exactly the same it was as if she was watching reruns of something that hadn't happened yet.

She saw her self killed while her evil sister set the town ablaze, she saw her love Timmy trying to find her and she saw two strange floating shapes in the shadows helping him try and save her.

Yet she didn't know what to make of this it was the most unusual thing that had happened to her.

It was as if she was looking through the mist to see what has yet to happen.

She didn't know what this meant but she knew it wouldn't be good.

She woke up the next morning to try her hand at winning over Timmy's love again only this time something strange happened.

He actually told her what she had waited for since she was five years old.

**Timmy's POV**

he was fed up with Trixie treating him like shit he was tired of all the crap and humiliation he went through all he wanted was someone to like him for who he was.

Then Wanda stepped in.

"hey sport whats the matter?"

"as if you didn't know"

"sorry just trying to help."

"well you know what I'm tired of stuck up snobs treating me like I'm the dirt under their door mats I'm tired of all the hate and shit I have to go through I just wish I could find somebody who  
loved me for who I am!"

"well you know sport you have the power to grant that wish..."

Timmy looked at her with questioning eyes trying to figure out what she meant.

"well you know Tootie feels that way towards you..."

then Timmy was hit by a revelation, Tootie had acted that way towards him not because she was the creepy little sister of his tormentor but because she was in love with him and he would not pay any attention to her.

"man I really messed up..."

Wanda just floated there quietly glad that Timmy was acting so mature.

"I hated how Trixie and the popular kids treated me but I ended up treating Tootie the same way."

then Timmy looked down at the ground

"all she wanted was for me to like her and besides she was only creepy because of the lack of attention from me."

"you know what guys I'm going to apologize to Tootie and maybe ask her out?"

"good show sport I'm proud of you!"

then he walked down the street nearly bumping into Tootie while he shuffled his feet and stared at the ground.

**Tootie's POV**

"oh hey Tootie?"

she turned around wondering what he could want.

"um listen Tootie I wanted to apologize for all the crap I put you through and how I treated you and all..."

"and um..."

she stared with an interested but exited look on her face.

"i was wondering"

her mind was racing.

"would you like to go to the movies some time?"

then her jaw dropped because she was exasperated she couldn't figure out why Timmy had just made her dreams come true but she was enjoying every minute of it.

Then her mind started to think.

"man Timmy must have really been broken to finally see me as the one he loves..."

"I mean what am I chopped liver I tried for years trying to get him to notice me and then suddenly outta the blue he asks me out..."

"I mean whats his real motive?"

her face started to fade and she looked deeply in his eyes almost like she was looking right at his soul to figure out his true intentions little did she know that he was in fact stating his true intentions.

Once she figured it was safe she returned his request with a reply.

"oh Timmy I would_** love**_ to!"


	2. Chapter 2

Visions

by

mulege

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly odd parents or any of the characters from that show they belong to butch Hartman.**

It had been a week since Tim had asked her out and she felt like she was on cloud nine.

She had already learned lots of stuff about him like the fact that he wished people would call him Tim instead of Timmy.

Or the fact that he always kind of liked her but was too distracted by his affections for Trixie to notice

but still the vision persisted every week or so she would have the same dream the one where Dimsdale is destroyed by her evil sister and on her last breath sees Timmy trying to save her.

Every time she woke up sweating panting trying to breathe her pillow soaked as well as her clothes.

Each time Timmy was there a little sooner each time closer to saving her life.

She didn't know what was driving the constant Re occurrence of this dream but she knew it was driving her mad!

So finally she decided to talk to AJ about it knowing he was the class genius and all maybe he could help her.

But as soon as she explained what was going on AJ nodded and told her.

"I'm sorry Tootie I cannot help you my expertise is in science not mental thinking... however I will see what I can do to try and find the root of the problem in your mind... until I can think up a way to do this though..."

that was his response and it made her kinda sad that her friends couldn't help her.

But then Timmy somehow knew something was wrong and he went and found her.

"oh Tim! How did you find me?"

"that doesn't matter right now Tootie the question is whats wrong?"

"oh... well I've been having a lot of trouble sleeping at night..."

"is it Vicky? Because if it is I swear I will..."

"NO! Its not Vicky."

"then what is it?"

"well I have been having strange dreams lately Tim."

"I'm here Tootie tell me all about it"

"well Tim it starts out with me waking up with my house destroyed around me"

"the whole city is set ablaze by my sister Vicky"

"then this whirlwind of fire surrounds me sucking the air out of my lungs"

"as I look out with my last breath I see you and two floating shadows trying to help me"

upon the floating shadows part Timmy starts to sweat hoping that she didn't see what they were after all Jorgan hated him and would use any reason to make him miserable... or so it seemed.

"then when I wake up I'm drenched in sweat and I'm gasping for air"

"wow Tootie that sounds really frightening"

"yea however each time I have the dream you are there faster and come closer to saving me"

upon hearing that Timmy hopes that she doesn't see the shadows are really Cosmo and Wanda Timmy's fairy god parents.

"its ok Tootie I'm here every things going to be ok"

he smiled at her putting her mind at ease she then rested her head on his chest and fell asleep in his lap.

She woke up in her bed with her home destroyed around her realizing she was in the dream again she tried to force her self awake but to no avail.

At the same time Timmy noticed that she was starting to sweat. **A lot**! So he called upon his faithful protectors Cosmo and Wanda.

"hey guys I need your help."

"what is it sport?"

"well I need to go into Tootie's dream and save her so she can rest easy again"

"no problem Timmy!"

suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Timmy found himself just outside of Tootie's house with the whole city on fire around him.

He had to think quickly because he didn't want Tootie to be upset again... "never again." he though.

Suddenly with speed he didn't know he had he rushed up to her and dragged her out of the torrent of flames.

Suddenly she woke up in his arms and she was surprised trying to figure out how Tim had gotten to her before the flames got her.

Then she turned to her home to see it enveloped in flames.

He looked deeply in her eyes with a look of caring and emotion.

"its ok Tootie I am here fore you"

with that she suddenly woke up realizing she had fallen asleep in Tim's arms.

As soon as she looked up she saw his eyes showing the same caring emotion that she saw in the dream then realized her clothes were soaked with her sweat.

She smiled at him with a look of loving compassion and kissed him on the cheek to be met with a smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

Visions

by

mulege

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly odd parents or any of the characters from that show they belong to butch Hartman.**

That night Tootie had a different dream she saw Timmy defeating Vicky after he saved her.

She saw that he was her hero and that he protected her dreams from this point on.

And now her reality seemed to be twisting as she started to feel ill.

That day Tootie didn't show up for school and Timmy got worried

"hey guys I'm going to check on Tootie after school ok"

Chester and AJ only replied with a smile and some sarcasm

"oh.. so your going to check on your Girlfriend huh..."

"Timmy and Tootie sitting in a tree..."

"real mature guys..."

after school got out he walked to Tootie's home and knocked on the door.

When Tootie's parents had answered he saw that they were in the middle of a celebration.

"hey Mr Mc Donald hey Ms Mc Donald where's Vicky?"

"she got sent off to college today! So we are free from her reign for a few years!"

"ok that's awesome... but where's Tootie?"

they both looked around and realized that Tootie had not come down from her room today

"it ok ill go check on her ok?"

"its ok with us Tim"

he smiled realizing Tootie had asked them to call him that.

He knocked on Tootie's door only to hear a faint noise.

"hey Tootie its me Tim are you ok?"

"oh Tim I don't feel good at all."

then Timmy whispered to his watch and Cosmo and Wanda turned into a thermometer and a first aid kit

"um is it ok if I come in and see how you are doing?"

Tootie was surprised how much he cared and then realized she was wearing nothing but her nighty and some undergarments.

"um just a minute Tim"

she got up feeling woozy and started to fall.

Timmy sensing that something was wrong opened the door and caught her before she fell to the floor.

"oh man you look really bad"

he was commenting on the pale complexion and the stuffy red nose but she looked at him and said

"oh so I don't look good huh?"

"no not that! I meant you look very ill Tootie."

"oh... ok"

he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead and felt that she was burning up

then he placed the thermometer in her mouth to check her temp all the while preparing the anti fever medicine.

He checked the thermometer and it said 104 degrees which is a high grade fever.

The first thought he had was that he should take her to the doctor but then Tootie looked up at him and asked him not to take her there despite what may happen.

The truth was that she was afraid of hospitals ever since Vicky was a nurse there and almost had her get her tubes tied.

Then he decided to call Dr Rip Studwell to make a special house call posing as a real human doctor.

Then a few minutes later a white Bricklin-SV1 drove up to the house.

As the gull wing doors opened up the disguised fairy doctor stepped out and walked up to the house.

He knocked on the door and Tootie's parents answered.

"I'm here to see Tootie Mc Donald?"

"oh yes she is upstairs in her room."

"thank you"

the strange man walked up the stairs and walked into the room almost making Tootie jump.

He then gave Timmy the signal to leave the room while he checked her vitals.

It was about 30 minutes before he came back out.

"well Mr turner your lucky I got here in time she was suffering from a cold that would have eventually killed her if you hadn't called."

Timmy stood there dumbfounded.

"but she is resting comfortably now"

"There's one more thing Mr turner."

"you see she has the ability to see future events before they happen I noticed this when my magical ability detector went off."

"is that what the constant nightmares were about?"

"yes... you see she doesn't realize this yet so you must let her find out on her own."

"so when she saw Dimsdale set ablaze by Vicky it was actually an event that is going to happen?"

"possibly"

"well thank you very much Dr Studwell"

"its my pleasure Timmy just be sure to bring Cosmo back for his checkup in two weeks ok."

"ok"


	4. Chapter 4

Visions

by

mulege

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly odd parents or any of the characters from that show they belong to butch Hartman.**

**Tootie's POV**

It was about a week later before I had recovered and every day Timmy was there by my side checking on me and making sure I was ok.

Every day he swapped out the flowers in my vase with new ones to keep the room bright.

And when he would leave he would give me a look of love and compassion one that I knew oh so well when he had stared at Trixie in the past.

This made me start to wonder how Trixie was taking his affection towards me instead of her.

Then the day came I could go back to school and Timmy was really happy about this.

Then remembering a dream I had last night I stopped him from opening his locker and once he was out of the way I opened it so the spring loaded balloon would hit the other side of the hallway.

When Trixie saw this she was infuriated she started screaming and then I looked over to her.

Her eyes had dark heavy bags under them and her face had become unkempt her eyes shot like daggers at Timmy then she looked at me and took off.

"hey Tim what was that about?"

"oh well you see a few days ago Trixie got fed up with my lack of attention to her and she kinda went insane"

suddenly I heard a noise and Trixie walked up to us dressed exactly like me.

"hey Trixie... why are you dressed like that"

"oh Timmy why wont you love me?"

"because you always treated me like crap and because of that I realized my love for Tootie"

her face became red with anger.

"and now I don't love you Trixie I love Tootie"

then Trixie did something I would only expect from veronica.

"I AM TOOTIE!!!!!"

then Timmy grabbed my arm and started running to get as far away from the crazed monster as possible.

**Timmy's POV**

after Trixie had lost it I did my best to keep my distance but some how seeing Tootie preventing her actions from affecting me sent her over the edge.

She was actually going insane... something I thought would never happen to her.

That's when things got crazy because she walked up to me looking like some sort of Tootie clone.

When she started freaking out I grabbed Tootie and ran as fast as I could.

It was then I started to wonder how people survived this much attention without going mad.

Then I looked at Tootie and her genuine expression of fear sent me into a mode of emotional confusion.

On the one hand I had to protect Tootie and I could not show how I felt about Trixie.

On the other hand I was so scared I almost went in my pants and would be forced to change.

I just didn't know what to do so I followed my instincts and they were telling me to run and get far away.

"oh Tim I'm scared whats wrong with Trixie?"

"well you see after I stopped paying attention to her the other guys started too as well then she started to stop keeping up with her high standards of beauty and then the people started leaving her in droves."

"so that means that she needs that attention to keep sane?"

"apparently yes..."

"wow how horrifying"

"but it gets worse now she seems to think I caused all this and wants to get revenge on me."

"but why was she dressing like me?"

"something she saw veronica do when I was chasing after her... you see she thinks that if she can cause you to hate me it will ruin my self esteem and cause me nothing but pain..."

"oh Tim."

she looked at him with loving eyes.

"I will never stop loving you... no matter what!"

upon those words he was peaceful inside as if some storm cloud had lifted.

"I love you Tootie"

then he looked deep in her eyes and they started moving closer to each other.

**Tooties POV**

she looked deeply into his eyes they were a shade of deep blue and when he said he loved her it was like an angelic choir was singing their names.

Then she noticed that their faces were about an inch away from each other and she closed her eyes knowing what was happening was something she had wished would happen for a long time.

then time seemed to stand still as their lips touched her face felt hot and his lips were so warm and soft it was like heaven had opened its gates and allowed her in.

the frozen time seemed eternal like a world of eternal bliss had enveloped them both and they had time to spend then time started to move again as the kiss broke.

Wow was the only thing she could say after all this was her first kiss and apparently Timmy's as well because he had this look of intense stupor.

She stared at his expression then he opened his eyes and suddenly looked concerned for her.

"I'm sorry Tootie I shouldn't have..."

she put a finger on his lips.

"shh its ok I have wanted this for a long time Tim."

suddenly a look of happiness was splattered across his face and she smiled knowing that what they had shared was special.

Then she looked around her and found the whole school was watching intently to see what was going to happen next.

Then Timmy spoke up.

"hey don't you people have somewhere else to go?"

and then they all started to get back to what they were doing all accept Trixie who was stunned and fainted right there on the floor.

Two teachers came and carried her to the nurses office so she could recover and from that moment on nether of them had any doubt about who they loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Visions

by

mulege

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly odd parents or any of the characters from that show they belong to butch Hartman.**

**Timmy's POV**

It was a few weeks later and it was getting close to summer vacation which unfortunately meant Vicky would be returning.  
This made Tootie very depressed and try as Timmy might he could not shake her of it.  
He tried everything he tried flowers, he gave her chocolates, he even wrote her love poetry but nothing worked.

"it's going to be ok Tootie I won't let anyone hurt you... especially VICKY!"

"oh Tim I'm really scared I don't know what to do the one person who has tortured me for my entire life is coming back after we thought she was gone for good and moving on."

Suddenly her eyes were flowing an endless waterfall of tears.

"it's ok Tootie I'm here for you"

He gave her a reassuring smile trying to cheer her up.

"my biggest fear is what if she causes what happened in my dream?"

That's when Timmy remembered what Dr Studwell had said.

"well then I guess we are going to have to prevent her from getting any kind of weapon"

Tootie knew where all Vicky's old weapon cashes where so she lead Timmy every last weapon and they put them in a Giant bonfire that the whole school joined in helping burn the weapons of their tormentor.  
Then a car pulled up and the person who stepped out was the person many had nightmares about.

"VICKY!"

The next thing anyone knew they were all running in fear because she had stepped out of the car with a brand new Flame chucker 21 XL and was royally pissed that everyone had destroyed all her weapons In some kind of festival.  
Not long after Timmy and Tootie were running with together trying to escape the hell that followed them.

"TWERP!"

that's all Vicky kept saying as she chased after them all the while shooting fire out of her flame thrower.  
The chase went on for what felt like hours then Tootie ran inside and hid in her room under the blankets of her bed.  
The first thought that came to mind was that this was very familiar.

Suddenly the ground shook and she peeked out from under the blanket only to see that the horrible dream she kept having had come true.  
Then suddenly the fire was advancing on her and Timmy without thinking ran into the torrent of flames and pulled the barely conscious Tootie out of the fire.

**Tootie's POV**

Her life force was fading fast and Timmy didn't know what to do so remembering a fairy tale his mother once told him he gave her a kiss and suddenly she opened her eyes looking up at the person who saved her life.  
The next thing that happened was that the FBI ran up and tackled Vicky and dragged her off to jail.  
Then Tootie looked up at him again remembering what she saw in her dream.

"I love you Tim." she whispered barely audible under her heavy breathing.

"I love you to Tootie " he said to her smiling that reassuring smile that made her feel a lot better.

**Conclusion**

Vicky ended up with 10 life sentences for child abuse, reckless endangerment, multiple counts of assault and battery, and attempted murder.  
Timmy and Tootie stayed together for the rest of their lives eventually getting married and having two kids by the names of Tommy and Tammy.  
The rest of the town ended up rebuilding and AJ helped plan it bringing the town into the 21st century.

"And what of I you may ask?... well I just got more pudding yay pudding and if you didn't figure it out... I'm Cosmo Timmy's (TV turns off)"


End file.
